xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle History
Julian Kyle was born in the city of Welmington, in the Sheffield Barony of the eastern Karandian Dukedom. Kyle’s parents were simple city folk: his father a brewer and his mother a seamstress. Being raised in Welmington, at the crossroads of Chalter Medrium and Icara, Kyle was always aware of the conflict between the lands. Kyle quickly grew into a proud Karandian and joined the service of his kingdom in the Karandian Army at age 15 (485 ay). He served in the Karandian Army as a pikeman for 5 years. In 490 ay, the regiment Corporal Kyle was assigned to was stationed at Sefton, awaiting the arrival of Icaran troops. Master Sergeant (Mage Academy Instructor) Edmond Gridley had recently arrived at Sefton, searching for candidates. When the Icaran forces arrived, fighting broke out on the Sefton Bridge. During the Battle at Sefton Bridge, Kyle was in the front ranks. The Karandians were losing ground to the Icarans. During this struggle, Kyle’s pike was broken. An Icaran spearman lunged at Kyle. Gridley saw a spontaneous and unconsciously cast Shield spell protect Kyle from the attack. Kyle fell back through the ranks to re-equip and returned to the fight. The following day, when the fighting had ended, Mage Sgt Gridley approached Kyle. “I’ve spoken to both your Sergeant and your Lieutenant,” he told Kyle. “They have told me that you are a solid soldier and that you’re squared away." “Yessir.” “I saw what happened on the bridge.” “Sir?” “When your pike was broken.” “Sir?” “The Icaran spear.” “Sir, I don’t know what you mean, Sir.” “Son, how long have you been able to cast magik.” “Sir, I can’t cast magik, sir.” “… hmmm. That’s just fine. This way you can be trained without having to unlearn anything. Corporal Kyle, you may not know it, but you have magikal abilities. I saw you cast a protection spell on the bridge yesterday." “…” “You are being reassigned to the Mage Corps, Corporal. You ship out to Mage Academy next week.” “Yessir." Kyle attended the Mage Academy and passed Basic Mage Training. Through the direction of Gridley, Kyle was selected to Blue Talon and finished Advanced Training as Blue Talon. When Kyle reached the rank of Corporal, he was sent to Mage Corps Advanced Blue Talon Training to receive additional protective spells. He served as a Corporal and later Sergeant on the Icaran Front until 494. Kyle’s magikal abilities and skills had been cultivated toward protection and defense. In 495, he was promoted to Staff Sergeant and was sent to Mage Corps Blue Talon Special Duty Training. Captain Gerald Battinger, Blue Talon, had created and was commanding a new outfit of Blue Talons called the Blue Talon Special Duty Guard Squad. This new group was affectionately known as “BaTSDoGS” or “Bat’s Dogs.” The primary duty of the Blue Talon Special Duty Guard Squad was to provide protection to VIPs, military or otherwise. Kyle was given several assignments in BaTSDoGS. In the interim between services, he and the others were rotated to the Academy to assist in Blue Training, to occasional Black Talon missions and to the front lines. In October 499, Kyle was assigned to a diplomatic mission. The recently departed Griffin of Magik, Lucian Wyndham, had selected Tarrik Phinlaus Aldarian to succeed him in the highest position of Magikal Authority in Karandia. Closing Circle Part XIII – The Final Toast” November ‘99 Kyle, along with two Knights Mystic and Wyndham’s younger brother traveled to Akkoria to find Tarrik. Once located, Tarrik was given the offer of the position and the letter penned by Wyndham on his deathbed. Tarrik thought long and hard about his decision. SSgt Kyle’s orders were to protect Tarrik until he made his decision and escort Tarrik back to Karandia when he chose to accept. Kyle also had a secondary duty to keep Tarrik sober. Throughout the night, Kyle kept watch over the future Griffin, and using a degree of discretion, looked the other way often enough for Tarrik to have several drinks. The following morning, Tarrik accepted the duty and responsibility. SSgt Kyle, along with the Knights Mystic and the younger Wyndham, escorted the Griffin back to the Mage Council of Traau. In an effort to show his appreciation for his service and discretion, Tarrik contacted several people in the Mage Corps and pulled some strings to get Kyle a less dangerous duty. That duty was assigned in early May 500. SSgt Kyle was sent to the King’s Palace to guard King Pembroke’s second daughter (there are 3 daughters, and three sons). Since the duty was inside the palace, there was little in the way of threats. The royal family didn’t provide any further details or particulars of the “protection.” For three weeks in April 500 Kyle manned his post outside the chambers of the Princess Rosella. No harmful or deadly threats or persons came to the Princess’ quarters. However, in the forth week, a handsome young stable boy did. After assessing that he was no magikal or physical threat to Princess Rosella, Kyle let boy enter her chambers. Later that week, her father and mother (the King and Queen) found out the Princess Rosella’s scandal. Kyle was reprimanded by King Aloysius Pembroke and Queen Melanie, and then by the Mage Corps’ most senior officers. Kyle spent the remainder of 500 in the Karandian Army’s brig. In January of 501, after a military hearing, it was decided that neither the Army nor the Mage Corps could discharge Kyle for the events in question regarding Princess Rosella. Instead, with the King’s blessing, Staff Sergeant Kyle was demoted to Private Kyle and returned to the field for active duty on the Icaran Front. The Royal Family’s fear of scandal also caused the Mage Corps to put one final guarantee in place. Kyle was ensorcelled to magically ensure his silence in the matter. He was escorted to Talon Headquarters, where a Blue Talon and two Yellow Talon Captains and a Black Talon Major cast their magiks on him. He was placed under Quest coupled with a double Permanency that he should never speak of the circumstances surrounding the Royal Family or leading to his military hearing resulting in his demotion. He was then bespelled with Forget and a double Permanency regarding the circumstances of the Royal Family and his month in service at the palace. For two years Kyle has been assigned to a post at the Icaran Front under the command of Mage Captain Meagan Eldora, a close friend and associate of Mage Captain Allan Berot. Because of his abilities, Kyle is still occasionally chosen for Black Talon missions. Muddy Trench; Where Talons Drink” April 5, 2003 Kyle was recently assigned to another BTSDGS mission, which ended in Traau. Taking complete advantage of the situation, Kyle spent the last night in Traau at the newly established Muddy Trench. On the following morning he mustered with a group of new privates from the Academy and began the long march back to the Icaran front.